backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scardan
Scardan is the canon pairing between Scarlett and Aidan History Moments "The One" * Scarlett meets Aidan's little brother, George first. * Scarlett tells him to leave without giving him a chance to auditions and her Vice President, leaving George very hurt. * Aidan and Scarlett meet for the first time * Scarlett tells Aidan he has nice shoes * Aidan is angry at Scarlett for humiliating his little brother * Scarlett tells George that Aidan seems like an amazing brother * Scarlett makes George her VP to impress Aidan * Scarlett doesn't want to tell Geoge he can't be her VP cause Aidan would hate her * Kit teases Scarlett about Aidan * Scarlett calls Aidan cute * She admits to Kit that she likes him * Scarlett is happy tat Aidan knows her name * Aidan thanks Scarlett for making George VP * Aidan touches Scarlett's arm * Scarlett is shocked to find out Aidan is dating Cassandra "In Her Shadow" * Scarlett helps George look for his missing wristband * Aidan thanks Scarlett for dumpster diving with George to find his wrist band * Aidan pulls rubbish out of Scarlett's hair * Aidan says it's impossible for Scarlett to look terrrible * Aidan hold Scarlett's hand and pulls her out of the bin "Qualifiers: Day 1" * Cassandra is angry to see Scarlett and Aidan talking * Scarlett pulls Aidan out of Cassandra's performance * Cassandra is very stressed about this * Cassandra and Aidan argue about him leaving halfway through her dance "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * Scarlett and Aidan walk and talk together * Scarlett congratulates Aidan on winning first place in the Camdas * Scarlett is happy to hear that things between Aidan and Cassandra might be over * Scarlett wants to make. her new song about love, hinting towards Aidan * Scarlett realises she's the other girl * Bianca is angry that Scarlett is flirting with someone who has a girlfriend * Aidan tells Scarlett that he broke up with Cassandra because he likes someone else- her * Scarlett tells Aidan that they should just stay friends "Mixing It Up" * Scarlett tries to avoid Aidan * Aidan tells Scarlett that she's the prettiest girl in school * Aidan admits to Scarlett that he likes her * George sets up a date for Scarlett and Aidan * Scarlett and Aidan dance together while Miles sings in the background * They begin dating "Best Ideas" * Bianca gets Aidan to be in her and Scarlett's music video called Kiss Kiss * Scarlett is embarrassed to admit that she hasn't kissed Aidan yet * Scarlett doesn't want to kiss Aidan for the first time on Camera * Scarlett doesn't want to kiss Aidan cause she's thinking about all the things that could go wrong * Aidan admits that he's been waiting for the right moment to kiss Scarlett * Aidan says that every moment he spends with Scarlett is perfect * They almost kiss, before Bianca accidentally interrupts them "Caught" * Scarlett tells Alya everything that happened between her and Aidan * Scarlett and Bianca use her and Aidan's relationship to make up a story to test Alya "Not For Sale" * Scarlett and Aidan joke around * Scarlett kisses Aidan on the cheek while taking a picture together * Bianca tells Scarlett that she can't have a boyfriend in public * Aidan gets mad when he find out that Scarlett can't be around him in public to protect her brand * Scarlett sings a song about Aidan * They hold hands while she sings * Aidan calls Scarlett amazing Songs Trivia